


Dear Rikka

by AngelLuckovich



Series: Rikka's Birthday 2020 [1]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: birthday fic, it is not a shipping fic but the ship is mentioned and does have interaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLuckovich/pseuds/AngelLuckovich
Summary: Rikka was never good at celebrating his birthday, but that changed when he started living with SolidS since they have always taken care of making a special celebration for him, this year is not the exception.
Relationships: Murase Dai/Sera Rikka
Series: Rikka's Birthday 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974646
Kudos: 5





	Dear Rikka

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic is to celebrate Rikka's birthday, the most previous boy! 
> 
> It might have a second part if my brain gets to work really fast... if that happens summary, tags, and any other necessary stuff will be updated.

**_Dear Rikka,_ **

For years, Rikka thought that he would never find joy in celebrating his birthday. As a kid, he was usually busy and did not have friends that were his age; thus, his birthday celebration was most of the times a formal and boring dinner with lots of adults, and this did not change during his teen years. Once he became an adult, he stopped those uncomfortable meetings, but being the lonely type of person he was, he used to spend the day staying at his apartment alone.

Once he joined SolidS, Rikka found the excitement in celebrating someone else’s birthday, and when the first October with SolidS was coming, he could not stop feeling eager and even curious for his own birthday. Emotion that even after years has not stopped; therefore, this year is not an exception.

Nevertheless, the enthusiasm goes down as he reads the first message of the day from Dai.

‘ _Happy birthday, please forgive me, I cannot go out for a run today._ ’

The pink haired man looks disappointed, last night Dai did not mention any unexpected work, nor he looked sick. Although he feels saddened with the message, he decides to go and performed his exercise routine which might help him to cheer up.

When he goes out of the dorms, Rikka does perceive as the bright light of the sun will help him to lift his mood. Smiling and hoping to see his friends and lover when he comes back, he starts his morning routine.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

In the meantime, three men come out of their rooms and they are now trying to keep their plan as punctual as possible. Knowing that the usual estimated time for Rikka to return is around an hour, they distribute the chores in a way that each one of them can accomplish them. Shiki will prepare the table, Tsubasa will make the tea, and Dai will take care of the food. Even though these are pretty simple tasks, they know they need more than the usual time as they rarely perform any of these.

Once Shiki and Tsubasa are done with their respective works, they also help by preparing some fruits which Rikka loves to eat after exercising in the morning. When everything is ready for breakfast, they notice that it’s almost time for the pink haired man to return. Therefore, they know the second part of their plan needs to be done.

This year, they decided to go for a whole unexpected birthday celebration, so they will not show up to Rikka until the evening; since they need to run some errands to complete the surprises. Thus, after making sure that the breakfast surprise is ready, they go different ways.

Shiki will go to QUELL’s dorm as they have asked Eichi for some help with Rikka’s lunch and also for the dinner they will share at night. This is because they already know that they do not have the cooking ability to prepare something decent and edible for the pink haired man. Not after last year’s failures. In Tsubasa’s case, he is in charge of the pastries for a small snack in the afternoon. Finally, Dai will have to go for the cake they all chose for the party, plus the gift he has ordered for the pink haired man.

Knowing their tasks, they leave the dorm as quick as possible and start the countdown.

*°*°°**°*°*°°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

When Rikka comes back from running, he finds a note on the door that says, ‘ _Dear Rikka, happy birthday! Please, go to the common room_.” Excitement runs through his whole body as he quickly opens the door and walks through the hall with a faster pace than usual. Rikka forces himself to calm his excitement, and as he normally does, he quietly says “I’m back,” but no response is given.

“Maybe… they are hiding…” he murmurs, but then he sees the breakfast that has been carefully prepared, and which has another note next to it.

‘ _Dear Rikka, enjoy your breakfast, we will be back soon,_ ’ reads the note and the birthday man smiles. Knowing them, they all have a busy schedule for today, but they did not want to ruin his birthday.

“Well, I guess I’ll spend my day alone until they’re back.”

Rikka says as he sits and eats the breakfast their friends made for him, savoring the taste of the jasmine tea with the French toast makes him smile even more. They really did their best to make him happy even though they would not be able to greet him. Once that he has finished eating, he picks up the dishes and walks towards the sink to wash them but runs into another interesting note.

‘ _Dear Rikka, do not wash the dishes, we will do it when we get back_.’

Rikka giggles, it seems like those three really know him well and have overseen every single action to leave the necessary notes. Considering that he might be alone for a long time, Rikka decides that it is the perfect day to spoil himself and take a long bubble bath while listening to some music. That will for sure make him forget that he is alone.

After a whole hour, he decides that is also the perfect day to give an extra time to his hair and skin; besides, so far, he has not heard that anyone has gotten back, so he better keeps taking advantage of his time alone.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

It seems that they did have a good prediction on Rikka’s behavior, that is what Shiki thinks when he opens the door avoiding any kind of noise. When he has waited for at least two minutes without seeing Rikka coming out of his room, he indicates to Ichiru and Issei to move in. The twins are carrying a tray with the lunch that has been prepared by Eichi, Shiki, and them. Although, it is clearly that Shiki has just helped with some minor details.

Carefully, they leave the door opened and move through the hallway, Shiki is the one who goes first so he can get closer to Rikka’s room and verify that the pink haired man is there. Going closer to the bedroom’s door, Shiki can listen to some music and Rikka humming the song; that gives them enough time before the man can perceive that someone is in the dorm. Speeding up their steps, they go to the kitchen and arrange everything for lunch time as well as they pick up the dirty dishes that were left after breakfast.

As they verified that the lunch is set up, they move back to the hallway, when they are in front of Rikka’s bedroom, they leave the next note to let him know that lunch is ready. Shiki looks at the twins who nod, they know that when they knock the door, they will have to run to leave SolidS’ dorm. Confirming that they are in fact ready, Shiki knocks the door three times and when he listens to Rikka’s voice saying ‘coming,’ the three men start running out of the dorm, and taking the stairs so they do not have to wait for the elevator.

When Rikka opens the door, he only finds emptiness, feeling weird out by the experience he looks in both ways and finds the door’s dorm opened. He wonders if he actually forgot to close the door when he came back. Not being sure, he decides to go and close the door and at the moment that Rikka is going back to his room he finds the new note.

‘ _Dear Rikka, allow us some more hours, we are just a bit busy, but we are doing our best to celebrate your special date, please, enjoy your lunch!_ ’

The pink haired is feeling disconcerted, so, one of his friends was really there? or did he just miss seeing the note after he came back in the morning? Rikka is not sure about it, but he is completely sure that he is feeling hungry by now. Therefore, he decides that is better to go and enjoy the lunch that is supposed to be ready and waiting for him in, which it does happen that way.

Who came? Shiki, Tsubasa, or Dai? What are they planning to do? Rikka wonders as he can only sit down again and do as he was told in that note. Even though he is starting to feel uneasy and desperate to see at least one familiar face, he also feels grateful for the fantastic lunch that they have sent him.

“Still… it’ll be better with some company,” Rikka murmurs as he wonders where they could be and what they are doing at this moment.

After finishing lunch, the pink haired man stretches himself and stands up, walking again to the kitchen’s sink to find the same note. He smiles, the guys are being really gentle and thoughtful with him on his day.

“Would it be alright if I want to go out for a walk? I’ll make sure to come back at a good time,” he wonders out loud as if someone could listen to him.

However, and for his surprise, his cellphone rings, Tsubasa is the one sending the message in the group chat.

‘ _Dear Rikka, you must feel like going out, don’t you? Of course, after our incredible idea of lunch for our special friend there’s nothing better than going out for a walk. The twins want to go with you, and they are already waiting for you, enjoy!_ ’

Rikka knows two facts, in SolidS all of the members have come to learn and understand so many of his habits that makes him feel overjoy; and second, he is sure that even if he asks what is going on, no one will answer him. Consequently, he decides to go for his coat to leave the dorm and enjoy the walk.

As the message have said, Ichiru and Issei are already waiting for him, each one of them holding a rose that they give to the pink haired man.

“Happy birthday, Rikka-san!” Ichiru and Issei say at the same time.

“Thank you, you two are so sweet, thanks!”

“Did you enjoy your lunch?”

Ichiru eagerly asks him and Rikka nods.

“I did, did you two help?”

The twins look hesitant, but Shiki mentioned that Rikka could start being suspicious and it was best to say the true.

“We did, but only small parts, Eichi took care of most of it, Shiki-san also helped,” Issei quickly clarifies.

“I see, I will have to make something nice for all of you!”

“There’s no need! We didn’t know what to get you, and they come with this idea and so…”

“We thought it will be the least we could do for you on your birthday.”

“I really appreciate it, thank you, shall we go?”

“Yes!” the twins say with excitement.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°**°*°*°*°*°*°*

Knowing that Rikka is already out, Tsubasa is able to go into the dorms without a problem. As Shiki previously did, he goes in, washes the dishes and makes sure to prepare the afternoon snack for Rikka. Once he is ready with his part of the preparation, he sent a message to the chat they made to coordinate all of Rikka’s surprise.

‘ _Tea is ready, Dai-chan, how are you doing?_ ’

‘ _I picked up his gift, now I’m going for the cake, why did we choose a place so far away?_ ’

The youngest complained.

‘ _It’s not that far don’t be such crying baby,_ ’ Tsubasa texts back.

“ _If you’re ready, come help here I need help with the decoration and Eichi also needs some help,_ ’ Shiki adds to the conversation, the dinner time is the one that will have more dishes since they also invited QUELL for all the help given.

‘ _Fine, Dai-chan, tell us if you need extra time, alright?_ ’

‘ _Yes._ ’

As the final response is given in the chat, Tsubasa places his phone in his pocket and makes sure to leave a note on the table next to the snacks, and the other one on the door. As the blond is sure that his job is completed, he moves to QUELL’s dorm to help with whatever is needed.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

After going around some parks and some suburban areas that are closed to the dorms, Rikka and the twins go back to the dorms, they have shared a nice afternoon and the twins’ smiles have warmed Rikka’s heart. Nevertheless, he has seen as Issei has been checking his cellphone once in a while, probably verifying the instructions for the next step. As they walk to the elevator, Issei clears off his throat and Ichiru seems to understand the sign.

“Rikka-san, please enjoy your next surprise, we will see you again later,” Ichiru expresses.

“See you!” Ichiru says as he kindly pushes him inside the elevator and presses the button and the doors get closed.

Rikka is confused by the action, was it really necessary to send him alone? At the end, it does not really matter, he reaches SolidS’ floor and walks through the hallway, wishing to finally be able to reunite with the other members. Nevertheless, when he sees a new note on the door, he knows that it will not happen soon.

‘ _Dear Rikka, this is the final surprise that you will enjoy alone, go to the common room; we promise it is the last one being alone!_ ’

The pink haired man giggles, so they know how much he hates being in this huge dorm all by himself. Getting to the conclusion that all of them worked really hard to give him this day full of special details, Rikka sighs, he better takes them all with gratitude and wait for the moment in which he can get to see them.

Going straight to common room, he finds on the table a whole feast of pastries and snacks accompany by a cup of tea that is still warm. Whoever was in charge of that surprise was too good to know how to prepare the tea so he could enjoy it with the right temperature. As he goes closer, he notices a new note.

‘ _Dear Rikka, have you liked your day? We hope you have, we’re sorry for this lame excuse, but since we have been busy, we could not get this done before and that’s why we could not be with you from the beginning of the day. However, we are going to be with you at night! The best birthday night ever!_

 _With Love, Tsubasa, Shiki, and Dai._ ’

Rikka cannot avoid the sweet and grateful smile that shows on his face. If he has to recognize it, it is not a lame excuse; he knows pretty well that the last days have been a bit chaotic as they had to rush with certain commitments for some important contracts.

“You’ve done more than enough and more than what I deserve, I just really want to say ‘thank you’ to all of you,” Rikka whispers as he takes a macaron to then take a sip of his tea.

Definitely delicious, those three have really gone the extra mile for him.

As time goes by, the birthday man wonders if he needs to wait for a new message or if the guys will let him know where or what he needs to do. He looks at the clock on the wall, almost 5:00pm. Rikka feels tempted to send a message, but he will also feel as if he is demanding them to hurry up.

Suddenly, he is startled by the sudden buzzing sound of his cellphone, a new message.

‘ _Dear Rikka, come to the rooftop, we are ready!_ ’

Inevitable, he feels as his heart speeds up, all the waiting is finally going to end. Without thinking about it, he rushes his way out, taking his coat and putting it on while he walks to the elevator. Rikka pushes the button as fast and hard as he can, and he even feels as his hands are shaking with excitement.

When he reaches his destination, he can swear that his heart stops for a brief moment and as the doors get open, he is not even sure if is longer breathing.

There is a path that indicates where he has to go that is surrender by pink lights and pink paper flowers. Rikka feels as the tears are threatening to come out, he walks slowly as he wants to enjoy the view and the perfect harmony that the decoration is giving to this moment. Being so distracted, he does not notice when he is reaching the end of the path and so the moment when everyone says a loud and strong ‘Happy birthday’ makes him jump out of surprise.

“Dear Rikka, happy birthday!” they repeat again.

The most genuine and sincere smile can be seen on Rikka’s face who quickly cleans one of the tears that got to escape.

“Thank you, this is beautiful, thank you all!”

The guys come and hug him, leaving Dai at the end since they all know those two will need more time to enjoy their hug.

“Were you the one planning this?” Rikka asks the younger.

“I just said we need a special way to surprise him, and Shiki and Tsubasa help with all the rest,” Dai replies, he wants to give a kiss to his lover, but he knows it’s better to wait.

Especially since he still feels a bit shy when they share such action in front of more people.

“I see… then I cannot get mad at you,” Rikka mentions as he pulls apart from the hug seeing a very confused Dai, “Because I wish that at least you have been with me throughout the day.”

“Hey, we are right here! It’s not fair to give priority to Dai-chan! Tsubasa complains and they all laugh.

“Besides, we all worked very hard, even Shu who rescued Dai at last moment.” Shiki adds as he takes Rikka’s hand to guide him to the main seat.

“Eh? Rescued Dai?”

“I couldn’t get to the train, Shu-san was around that area and helped me to get here on time.”

“I see, I’m completely sure all of you work hard, thank you all!”

“There’s no need to thank, Rikka-san, I mean Rikka,” Eichi expresses, “you are always so willing to help all of us that it was only obvious for us to join in such special surprise.”

“Truth, I wish I could have done more, but I had work today.”

“Shu, you did more than enough by rescuing our youngest child,” Shiki jokes and enjoys as Dai’s ear turn red.

“I’m sorry for the trouble I caused,” Dai apologized as he lowers his head.

Rikka grabs Dai’s hand and squeezes it, there’s no need to apologize, no need to feel that they fail since he knows that the day has been completely perfect.

“I honestly wish I could say more, but I don’t have words to express how thankful I feel with all of this, thank you all.”

The rest of SolidS and QUELL smile, seeing Rikka’s honest expression makes them know that they accomplish the mission, giving their dear Rikka a special birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Wish me luck for the second part XD


End file.
